Hate is Alias of Love
by fenra
Summary: There's something happening behind the shadow in Ikebukuro, and it affects Shizuo's job too. Izaya have been too silent, and he tried to investigate the relation of these two. An adventure of Shizuo in Ikebukuro and some flashback in their school days.
1. Chapter 1  The Plotter

Chapter 1 – The plotter

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It has been a long time since that flea didn't show up.

It is a good sign actually.

Ikebukuro would be in peace without him around.

Indeed it was also because of me, sometimes I would also cause tremor with him there, but it was his entire fault, yeah, his fault.

Indict me of the crime that I didn't even do, he was the trickiest and cunning person I've ever met on earth, since the day from our high school.

If he was there, everything would be upside down, that bastard.

In other words, **I hate him very much. HATE**.

But, for some reason it was strange, for him to disappear from Ikebukuro for a long time was very weird indeed, weird enough for someone like me that hate to think much...

...

_I don't want to remember..._

But who cares, in this fleeting moment, I should enjoy my daily life to the fullest without him around. Yes, without him around, it was so relaxing that made me feel kinda awkward.

I've got another call from HQ. It's from Tom san. He needs my help again to collect the debt from this one company. What kind of help? Well, it's, kinda embarrassing to explain, oh well, yeah, use a forceful method to make them pay. **I hate it**. To use violence to make people listen just no good, but some people ought to be teach a little or else they won't heed our warning. Still, to be used by other people just because of my strength is irritating. But I've got no choice. Right now, this is the only way for me to get earnings for living. So frustrating. That's why I don't want to think about it anymore.

I kick up the dump that got in my way to the cupboard, and open them. Bartender clothing, got a lot of them. My younger brother, Heiwajima Kasuka bought me a bundle of it so I could stay at one kind of job at a time, but seems like I can't fulfil that one promise to him. He must be mad. I want to apologize but he was always very busy with his job as an actor that I can't apologized properly. I haven't met him for a long time though. So all I can do is wear this outfit he gave me gracefully. Sorry, Kasuka. After finish wearing the clothes, I make my way to the job place.

"Yo, took you long enough, wat's up?"

Tom san already waiting for me in front of the HQ.

"Sorry, there's this bunch of rubbish that pick a fight with me on the way, that's why..."

"Oh no, you didn't beat em' to pulp ah?"

I remain silent at that question. He shakes his head and sighed at my reaction. He must have gotten used to my personality already, since he was my upperclassmen, a senior in my high school days. And that's why he also acknowledges my strength since then.

On the way to the company, I realized that someone had been following us, but I tried to remain cool, have a puff and ask Tom san silently...

"Shh, I know that, someone stalking us. Please ignore it for some second."

Tom san already knows. With that we kept on walking until we reach the destination. At that time, the one that stalking us already disappear... Funny indeed, that person emits an annoying yet familiar smell, but where...

We tried to open the door of the company, but it was shut closed. From there comes my part. I tore open the heavily locked door with my bare hands easily. Huh, piece of cake. This makes some kind of scene to the people nearby but Tom san make them go away hurriedly by saying something to them.

"What did you say to them?"

"I said that 'you' was here."

"Whatever, let's get inside."

"Wait, let's try to ambush him."

"Why?"

"Coz' I smell trap."

It was Tom san that we mention here. His intuition was always right when it comes to our job. Our boss also said that we are the most fitting couple for this job. He does the talking and I do the physical job. Well, if you know so hurry up and give me more payment, sheesh.

Yeah, that's right, as soon as we get inside, we were welcomed by a flying bullet that went pass by my ear. This means that the enemy knows full well who we are. But how did he know? We're ambushing him here. That means he already know we're coming. I took a quick reaction and pick the nearby desk as a shield, and run towards the one that attacking us to ram him. And there he remains stuck between the desk and the wall. Jack pot, it was the person that borrow money from our company. Tom san then began his interrogation.

"Well, mister, we only want to collect our money back, so you don't need to welcome us like this you know."

"I, I don't have the money to repay you back, all of them!"

"Seriously? You spend those 1,000,000 yen for what, or you actually eat them?"

The man keep on silence that made me loses my temper. I began to squash him slowly, he cried in pain, but then Tom san stopped me.

"Wait Shizuo, ok, you see that? Tell me or you'll be squashed like a cockroach."

"I, I can't speak if I was like this, please, let me go!"

How dare he? He asked for this in the first place, and now he acts like nothing? I'd be happy to kill this stinking knave, but I've got to follow Tom san's order after all. I'm waiting for his answer. He nod and gave me the signal to let him go, and so I do so. Soon after that, he gasped for breath, but unfortunately, we fall for his trick there. He pulls out his weapon, which we forget that he got gun earlier and point it towards Tom san, then he pull the trigger. As quickly as I can, I push Tom san on the ground and we managed to avoid the bullet. But he got away, he ran to the upper level. With that, I get up and went after him, followed by Tom san behind me. Gosh, he is SO gonna pay for this!

At last, we managed to corner him, inside his own office. There, he's panting and holding a suitcase in his hands. Looks like it contains something rather valuable, for him to hold it close to his chest like that.

"I believe that is ours?"

"No, this is mine! I got this from my long research, so it's mine!"

"I'll kill him."

"Mind if you tell us what's in there?"

"Hahah, you wanna know? Alright, maybe you'll change your mind after you see it, the fruition of my labour, it's gonna wreck the industry..."

I heard a ticking noise came from the luggage, but he kept rambling nonsense there, too enveloped by his own world to realize it. This is odd, I felt restless. I can only know one thing from the situation now. With a yell, I run towards Tom san, grab him by the waist and jump out from the window to the outside of the building, three storeys it is. As soon after that, there's a big explosion just right behind us.

KABOOM!

I can feel the blaze catch up my back, but it was nothing to me. I landed on the ground with a loud crash, the impact caused a big crater on the place I settled on. Tom san stunned by what happened just now, he's been quiet.

"Tom san, are you okay?"

"...Ah? Aa, yes, Shizuo, I'm okay, I'm just shocked that's all. Huh. How about you?"

"I scratched my back a little, but don't worry."

"Fine then."

The clothes on my back were torn apart. There goes another suit. I mess Kasuka's gift again, oh well, never mind that now. We looked up at the office up there. It's burned. The people around become havoc, it's such a chaos. Soon after that there's come the siren, which means that we had to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

"The fruition of your labour that cost your life is not reasonable. I'm wondering who did this..."

"Tom san."

"Yes?"

"I think it's related to the person that stalking us before."

"... I'll report this to the higher ups. Shizuo, you go get some rest."

"Tom san?"

"A job well done Shizuo, and also I thank you for saving my ass out there."

He gave me a warm smile and pat on my shoulder. Until now, he acts as a caring senior to me, even though we already become a grown man. I watch his back until he disappeared from my sight. From there on we went apart to avoid suspicion among the people there.

4


	2. Chapter 0 1  Izaya the Masterminder

Chapter 0.1 – Izaya the Masterminder

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Raijin High School Entrance Ceremony that day. I take a deep breath and drag my feet to enter there. By that, when my eyes wondering around,

Up there

At one of the school building

He's there

Looking below him

As if the looks on his face means looking down on other people

And I don't like it

But I'm not quite sure, It's far away so I don't want to mind him. What's he doing up there on the opening ceremony anyway? Strange man. It's already annoying when I've got to see Shinra's face again this year. Him again. If not by his abnormal fond of dissection, he would be a good man. But, oh boy, I didn't know that since he watch my strength before, he began to after my body. When I said after my body I didn't meant it in a weird way but to dissect me. He continues to ask for my permission to do so. Creepy fellow, what kind of people would allow their body to be cut open without good reason? Of course I answered him aggressively, but seems like he didn't learn. Since then I made up my mind not to come near him if he started the topic of 'dissection'. Even so, Shinra is a good friend of mine since when we're still kids.

What concerned me are the women in black suit that come by her motorbike before. I can't see her face, she's wearing a full helmet, hiding her whole head. Shinra states that she was his fiancée and introduces us, but looks like she denied it in a harsh way. Shinra's fiancée? Wow, if that so I change my perception towards him, you're something if you're dating a hot woman like that. Strange, she didn't speak. But that's what relaxing about her. Seems like she won't be an annoying person, I had a hunch I could get along with her. Furthermore, she's polite enough in her manner that makes her point higher, I give her 96%. Shinra realizes that I was checking her, he said to stop ogling her already for she's him. With that again he gets some punching in the gut. Then she turns her head towards me. It felt strange. I don't know how to put it. But it was like...

A high school life's is a rough one. There would always these people that continue looking for fight with me. I don't know why. Looks like I made myself a target of school's delinquent. Shinra said that it was my behaviour that makes them after me. But who cares? If they want a piece of me then come and get it! It's not like they could outmatch me after all.

Today, again, my locker shoes full with letter, so packed that as soon I open the locker, it's gushing out. I pick them up. I already could differentiate the letters already. The one with pattern and flowers is love letters. I usually come to the person that wrote it to give it back. What's surprise me that there's actually a male that give me this kind of letter. Upon hearing those words, I lost my temper and send him out flying to the school court. Huh. The normal one is what important. It was challenge letters and more worst, curse. Of course, these people that wrote it suffer the consequences of my wrath then. An eye for an eye. And it looks like there is one that different from others. It's just a piece of paper, with poor handwritten.

"Come to the field, coz I want to see who you are."

Want to see me? Who am I? If this is a girl trying to get close to me, the handwritten and the paper too ordinary to be them. If its guy that want to pick fight then they're too straight. Finding the answer, I go there, but then got to be ambush by a bunch of delinquents. Goddamnit. My meter went up again. These fools. A moment later, the goalpost can be seen flying from afar. It made a huge noise. I bet all the students would look this way now. Yea, they all lay on the ground, by my fist they do. I try to catch my breath, controlling my anger. It was then that I heard somebody clapping.

He

I see Shinra and an unfamiliar guy there. They're watching me the whole time, as if observing an interesting movie. Damn, I'm not trying to make a scene here. It was that unknown guys that clapping before. Aa, now I remember. I met him earlier before at the school entrance, from afar. Shinra began to introduce us in an annoying way. I now get that it was that guy that send me the weird letter. I take a look at him.

Irritating stare

Annoying smirk

Bothersome mannerism

And also, there's something else, other negative factor that I can't evaluate more

From the moment I saw him, I disliked him.

In other words, he brings me uneasiness. I sense hostility from him. So, being an honest person as I am, I spit the words to his face. Loud and clear.

"You piss me off."

Shinra astounded by my words. But that guy, all he answered, with calm and taunting face he make, say, "Oh?"

We kept glaring at each other, remain silence for a second.

"Too bad. I thought you and I could have some fun."

I avert my head. I know if this keeps on, we're going to get into a fight that can't be stopped.

"Shut up."

But that guy, I don't know what's his problem. I think he really do want to pick a fight with me.

"Don't be like that, Shizuo-kun."

That's it, I snapped. I charged at him with my punch directed at his face, with a yell. And it's... what! He evades it? I only hit the bench. By the second I turn my head, he's vanished! I can't found him anywhere! And at the moment I puzzled around, I felt a sharp pain went through my chest. It's so... weird. It's too fast for my head to comprehend what's happening. Once I realized it, I already got a wound on my chest. There it is, a sharp blade in his hand, glowing under the sun. He swings it around then.

"See? It's fun, isn't it?"

.

..

...

From that day on, my life change completely. Because of him. The day we met, we tried to kill each other. There was no real reason. I just didn't like him. This is a pure feeling. I **hate** him. But, every time I chase after him, I always mess up. It's as if everything planned well by him, or it's just me that didn't have luck. As example, got hit by a moving truck because of him. Damn, it's hurt... not. But, yeah, I screwed up.

After that, some annoying days began. Just before is already such a tight spot. Delinquent is enough. But, gang after gang of weirdoes tried to jump on me? What's this? Why? I haven't done a thing. I tried to keep as low profile as I could, but... these things keep happening on me. I just want to live my life quietly! With all these crap occurring, I can't maintain my cool even at my house. I don't want it like this. This way I could bother Kasuka too. But, he is different from me, even though we're siblings. He's a very calm and composed person, make me embarrassed as a brother. Every time, he tried to cool me off with my favourite, milk. When he starts doing so, I know I'll stop for that time. He's a good boy, mustn't cause problems for him.

It's happening again today. But I rammed em' all with traffic sign nearby.

Shinra watch outside enthusiastically.

A guy tried to remain at his pace in the class, still he's aware of what's happening outside.

All these fighting at last make me thinking. I realized it suddenly. When does it happen? Since...

I look up. There. At the same place I first saw him. It was him. He was pulling the strings! Him!

When I found that out...

Ei, if only I could have killed him there.

Him, the flea called Orihara Izaya. The slyest person I've met on earth.

And I don't know that fate began to wave the thread between us since then...

3


	3. Chapter 2  Russian Sushi

Chapter 2 – Russian Sushi

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I haven't had a walk around Ikebukuro for a long time. I'm too engrossed with works lately. No call by Tom san, meaning I'm free now. I should go out and have a stroll, looking for what's new today. I began to make schedule for it. Going to enjoy for it, yes! Enjoy, even if it's only by myself... Can't be help though, everyone got their own life. That's what you get for being in the metropolitan city. Kasuka is busy with his artist life, haven't seen him for a long time though. Tom san, well, don't bother him. I'm gonna go and grab a bite at Russian Sushi first. Simon must have standing in the front of the shop now, trying to gain customers. Just like I thought he is. Standing like a wall there, is he trying to get customers or scaring them away?

Simon is a friend that I know since him and his manager, Dennis, had opened the shop. It was around when I was still in high school. At that time, he was the one, the only one that can stop me and compete with me in strength. Not to mention, he was very easy to be recognized, cause of his size, they way he's talking and his physical attribute. Furthermore he's also easy to get along with other people. That's why even though Russian Sushi is not that tasty, it's still popular among the people at Ikebukuro.

"Sushi yo, umai yo, sushi is good, sushi is tasty, Russian Sushi! Hey Shizuo, come have a bit... Well, different appearances today huh?"

He must have mention about my clothing there. Usually, I'd go around in my bartender suit, but today I go for a change (actually I realized there's a lot of torn up lately, gotta mend them quick).

"It's not like I don't have any other spare."

"It's your trademark okay, your bartender suit."

"Come on, treat me with sushi already."

I come inside. Good, there's not that many people today. I don't have to worry about breaking out, hehe. There's only a group of students that catch my attention. Three of them. They were at the counter. I think they are also about to order something. They were chatting happily, until at that time, one of them accidentally bumps into me. Of course, the one that fall is the boy. He landed on his butt.

"Ouch, er, sorry, mister... Heiwajima san?

Suddenly he sweats all over his body. His other friend tried to get him, but I stretch my hand towards him first. They make a face as if it was an end of the day for them.

"You okay kid?"

He looks surprised, verily.

"Uh? Oh... ya, I'm alright Heiwajima san, thank you."

He takes my hand. And I began questioning him.

"My name."

"Oh, that, my friend there always talking about you you see? That's why I know a lot about you."

He points his finger towards his friend there. A blonde boy. He just waves his hand to me and making that stupid smile of him (more like a scared smile to me). Um. I think I've seen him before, but where? I then change my sight to the one behind him, a glasses girl. Upon meeting my eyes, she nods her head. I also do the same to match hers. They seem like such a good friends.

"Everyone! Today is special. Russian Sushi tried some new recipe for the shop, so you guys can try them without paying!"

"Eh, hontou?" Said the boy that bumps into me earlier.

"Of course Mikado kun. Kida kun and Anri chan can try it too, dozo. Shizuo, come on, what are you waiting for?"

I accidentally got their name from Simon's mouth. But it's not the matter now. You're kidding me right Simon? New recipe again?

"Simon, you know how YOUR newly tried sushi before nearly made me go into hosp..."

He cut off my words by shoving his sushi into my mouth.

"Umph!"

I swallow it. Blech! What is that? I can feel an extraordinary yet creepy feeling on my tongue, it makes me shedding tears and nearly faint. I look at the other kids, seems like Mikado already slump on his chair, shocked. There's steam coming out from Kida's ear, and Anri chan pulls her glasses to wipe her tears and nose.

"There's a lot more helping, so don't be embarrassed to ask for more. Happy eating sushi!"

• • •

All of us wear out of our energy. That's the power of Russian Sushi, I mean, the one that listed 'new' is the one that should be aware of. It seems like those kids learn something new today. I can see it on their face like they were tricked. Hehe, it were funny faces they're making there. I get to know them quickly. The short, black haired boy named Ryuugamine Mikado. He is an enthusiastic and curious little boy. I get the feeling he's kind of interested about me. Well, he still knows how to choose the right words when he does the talking, so that's good for my temper. The blonde boy is Kida Masaomi. He looks like someone friendly, and like to make jokes that is not funny at all. The most cheerful one in the group, I admit. Sonohara Anri is the sole girl in the group. She's got bobbed hair and glasses, it suits her I think, with that great 'package' of her. She's also is a very timid and polite girl, which made me at ease. These three are absolutely good kids.

"Well, at least it didn't make us throw up you know, we're full right? Great job Simon, haha." said Kida in weak voices.

"Your jokes still lame in this situation, you know that Kida kun?" Mikado answer him.

"I think it is a good experience. It can make us stronger, what do you think Heiwajima san?" Anri chan asks me.

"I fail to see what kind of relation between eating sushi and become stronger, it's weird."

"But still, it's very bizarre to see you in casual clothes, not in your usual bartender outfit huh?"

"Yeah, into fashion now Heiwajima san?"

"Why, does it look weird?"

"No, it suits a nice looking man like you. A girl like me says so then it means that's true."

"Ah, er, thanks, Anri chan."

I gulp on the drinks, tried to cover the embarrassment. Then I tried to change the subject.

"Those clothes, which school are you guys from?"

"We're the famous trio of Raira Academy, or so it seems, te hee!"

"Raira huh? That brings memories, I also graduate from there six or seven years ago. It was not Raira Academy, at that time it was called Raijin High School."

"I see, was it different from now and at that time?"

"In my days, it was a school full with delinquents, so you guys now are very fortunate you know."

From the kitchen, Simon that have been eaves dropping replying.

"Yea, well, it comes from the mouth of the Raijin legendery delinquent after all, bring backs memories to me of you and him huh Shi-zu-o kun?"

"? Raijin legendary de..."

I cough a little, signalling Simon to shut his crap now.

Mikado kun then ask me something straightforward. I think he wants to know this a lot, that's why.

"But it's actually surprised me, Heiwajima san. You're less scary than what people around describing you. You're more open this way."

"I think it's what they call, 'Don't judge a book by its cover' huh? Heiwajima san is such a tsundere~."

"I don't like people to see me as a violent matter."

Anri chan, which have been staring at my face for quite some time, began to talk.

"I had a hunch that Heiwajima san actually hates people, from the way you bashing them around."

"... It's not that I hate people you know. I just can't deal with only a certain type of people."

Kida, upon hearing what I said, answered with serious face.

"Yeah, I understand, coz' I also know someone like that."

"Eh? Who're you referring to Kida kun?"

Before the image of that 'person' pops up in my mind, Simon suddenly grab me from behind and put his arm around my neck in friendly manner.

"Of course, coz' this guy here hates violence you see?"

"Ohhh!" said the trio at the same time.

"Simon! Damn you! You trick me into eating your weird sushi again!" I punch him in the face. But of course, he blocked my monstrous punch with a single hand.

"Hoho, no Shizuo, you shouldn't say like that about food you know? Or else fortune would fade away from you."

"I don't consider your recipe as a fortune!"

We continue to quarrel about that stuff. Those kids laugh at our behaviour. But, nice timing Simon. Coz' I really don't want to think about 'that person' at this time. You've my gratitude there. Thanks dude. Then, I think it was my time to do the questioning now, towards them. I need to get the incident from before load off from my mind, so I'm gonna investigate about it myself.

"You guys know anything new that happens around Ikebukuro now? Like something odd."

"New thing you said, nothing, maybe. Oh, but there's this one, new suspicious thing that happen every night around here."

"Wow, you knew a lot Kida kun."

"Such as?"

"Like, the yakuza's or something like that had been moving around with suitcase and a lot of stuff with them."

'Suitcase'? Now that makes me remember the incident yesterday.

"Me too. There's this bunch of people that also go along with those yakuza's, people in white outfit. If you ask me they look like people from the lab." said Anri chan.

People in white outfit... Come to think of it, the guy yesterday also wearing white coat, like some kind of scientist.

"Well, I chat with my friends from the forum last night. They said that the people had been conducting some kind of weird experiment at the yakuza's base. But, we don't even know what and where it is."

Experiment? Ok, that's new. What kind of experiment that the yakuza want to do anyway? How to expand their territories?

...

I'm speechless. Those are something, extreme if you may say so. For kids to gain this kind of information... they're not ordinary bunch, even if it comes from my mouth.

"...How did you guys know about this stuff?"

"How? Haha, er, I always roaming around at night with my gang, so I happen to witness some."

"I watch at every detailed and suspicious thing, and ask my brethren next, that's how."

"That's the power of the social technology nowadays, Heiwajima san. I think you should come and join us on the net sometimes ne?"

I'm amazed at these kids, which make me smile at them.

"You're smiling! Now that's something new!"

"I think you're very handsome when you're smiling Heiwajima san. You should follow me and have a go at the girls sometime, hehe."

"Maybe you're not as bad as what I see, Heiwajima san."

They also smile back at me. We laugh at how cheesy the conversation went.

After exchanging for more words and information nowadays with them, the kids set out and bid me farewell.

"Heiwajima san, don't worry too much, yes? Coz' I also don't know how to '**like**' people better too."

"Heiwajima san, ganbaru ne? I can ask for your '**help**' if in need, yea? Thank you very much!"

"Heiwajima san, I hope that '**he**' would never cause trouble anymore too, so you ought to teach him lessons time by time kay'? I think there's people out there would be happy if you do so."

It's what those three left to me. I have a feeling that it held significant meanings to them, but I can't get them all. Still, they are good kids. I hope that that kind of friendship would never break apart. I went out of Russian Sushi in good mood, but there's also this curious thing that creeping into my mind. This is not good. I can tell something will happen. Maybe because...

5


	4. Chapter 0 2 Russia no Youjinbou

Chapter 0.2 – Russia no Youjinbou

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My daily chases begin. He jump, he leap, he soar, he sneak, and he also ambush me. What kind of moves that he used? I found out later that it was parkour. What a weird technique. It's as if the surrounding wouldn't stop him and be in his way. He could easily climb the wall. He could make his way through stuffy place, he could emerge from ridiculously impossible place, and everything about it is abnormal. But then, come to think of it, I'm not in the right place to say that since I'm also the same. The fact that it's the same, about me and him makes me even madder.

"What are you doing slowpoke, come and get me idiot! Hehe."

Upon hearing the words, I immediately throw the vending machine at him. Argh, miss! It only manages to hit the wall beside him. He then shows his back to me and start to scram. Of course I went after him. But again, he disappears as soon as I about to speed off. Where? Through the window. Crazy. This is fifth storey. What would you do if you fall idiot? Well, if that happens that would help me so much, but no. That guy won't die. I've tried many times already. But like roaches he kept on survives. No matter what way I used, he won't fall by my hands. So this petty thing won't kill him. That's right. When I realised it, he already down there, waving his butt and whack his to me, meaning provoking me more. Oh god, I can feel the steam went off my ear. Bastard! Arghh!

I also jump off from the building. I don't care, I tried. I landed on my feet and make a huge impact on the place I landed. Smoke went up. Shit. I tried to search for him, but my vision is limited. And I feel something pressed on my butt and squeeze it. I flinch at it.

"What, didn't manage to after my pretty butt? Well, I've got yours though. Wow, you've got a nice one I admit, emm hmm!"

"Erghh, Izayaaaa!"

Suddenly I felt a sharp and cold thing on my neck. He's fast. I know in that term I lost to him, but still I tried. I'll never give up coz' pride is the only thing I got. But he shatters it, also many times already. And already many times, I nearly died coz' too mad at him.

"Alright, don't move my boy, coz if you do so my blade would cut the artery on your neck. And I won't be sure if you'll see hell or heaven next. Oh, but of course a demon like you would go straight to hell right, hahaha!"

How I wish I could snap his neck off so he would stop talking. He is thin, I could do it easily, so why? Answer: chance.

Suddenly, his hand rustled down to my pants. What is he doing? His hand then move to my sensitive place between my thighs. It does the observing, while the other held the blade at my neck. So I can't break his hands, only stifle my voice of anger. Out of the blue, he touches me a little there. I was so surprise that I let a little moan escape my mouth. Upon hearing it, colour started to rouse on my already red cheeks, while I cover my mouth in surprise there. There was no sign of stopping, so I need to say something to make him stop, before it gets worse to me.

"Ergh... stop. You fucking pervert!"

"Pervert? Who?"

He then get off from me and shows me the thing on his hand. My wallet! My friggin' money!

I wasn't able to have some lunch that day. He got all my money there. I can hear my stomach grumbling though. Shinra offers some of the bento he had, saying that his 'wife' made it. I refuse it saying its Celty's homemade for him, so I can't take it. Upon hearing it, Shinra hug me and promise he won't hurt me if he does the dissection. I break, no, turn his chopsticks into ashes after that. He then continues the eating with his hands, gross. I know I've got to take it back from him. I just can't believe how I let myself misunderstood there, also how he nearly makes me have, a hard on. Stupid. You don't need to touch me that way if you just want to pickpocket me. Remembering it makes me nearly blush. I woke up and slap my cheeks. Shinra ask me where I'm going.

"Settling some score."

I wait for him after the school ends, in front of the school gate, with the traffic sign in my hand. After a long wait, I see him in the midst of crowd. He realised me, and walk nonchalantly towards me. He looks straight into my eyes, as if trying to read my minds.

"What, trying to ask for a date? You're so straightforward you know, in front of the crowd here."

"...Gimme backs my wallet."

"What's that? I don't know~"

"I said gimme back my wallet damn it!"

He sighs and took out his bag. I wait. But then he hit me with it, and I push it away. Again, he runs away from me. I after him. This is like a routine already. A day with a pursuit of him is like a duty nowadays, everyday. But he's nimble enough for someone like me to reach him. I can't reach him. I always saw his back. Nearly, but can't reach him. No matter how hard I stretch out my hand, I can't reach him. It mustn't be like this. I ought to catch him however. He must know that I'm not his toy to be made fun with. He turns his head a little, looking at me.

Those eyes.

It was the eyes that full of scorn, the one that ridicule everything he sees. An eye that makes me looks small in his. He knows I can't reach him. Upon that, I instinctively focusing all my strength at my feet to after him. I swing the sign with all my might, and hit him.

Wha? I manage to do it? He was sent flying aboard. I did it. Yes. But he gets up later like it was nothing, only staggering a little. Then I understand that I only manage to scratch him a bit. But then he does something indescribable.

He smiles.

It was a little different from his usual smile. I don't know, I can't read what it means. A mock? It's not like that. He took out his blade, and points it to me. Oh, I see. It means 'come on'. He's serious now. I think somehow the hit earlier gets to him. Good.

We're now smiling to each other. This is how I like it. Now I can show him my side all I want. He's going to get it, for ridiculing me all this time.

He starts the first move. Rushing towards me, he tried to cut me. I block his advances with my arm, and twist my body to kick him. He evades it by doing back flip, retreating a few steps. I charge at him next, with a punch prepare for it. It was then, he kick off some dust at his feet to my face. Some went into my eyes. When I still haven't ready yet, he trip off my feet and I fell on the grounds. When I open my eyes, he's already on top of me, trying to stab me with his blade. I quickly roll a few times to my side, evading his incoming attack. And when I get the chance, I grab his waist between my feet and throw him a bit further from me. I need to regain my pace. And then I saw something near me...

He was thrown to the dump side, and makes the place there a mess after landed on it. When he tried to get up, I already pick up a vending machine, it's a heavy one, and there's no way even a man like him could survive it. It was the first time. He make a face of disbelieves. I didn't know a freak like him can make that kind of face. And I respond to it with a warm smile.

"Orihara Izaya, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, remember that not everything could be in your way okay? Coz' you're also a human. And now go meet your maker."

He stares at me for quite some time before I throw the vending machine at him. There's no way he could evade it, no matter how fast he is. It was also at that time, something huge got in my sight. It was a man, a big one. And this fellow catches the vending machine that I throw with bare hands. He also put it back on the ground. He then points his finger towards us and talk.

"You two stop it now before other people lose it."

What the f... Now I shift my anger on him. How could he stop it when I'm very close to get rid of Izaya? And manage to make a grand entrance at the critical moment? Dude, are you kidding me? I take the remaining traffic sign on the road and bash him with it. Of course it hits him, but not that it concerns me much now. He looks fine, without injuries, without moving an inch. And that makes me stun in disbelief. How could a normal human withstand my strength? Is that...

Izaya also rush at him silently and tried to stab him, but he catch his hand before he does, and grip it until the blade fall off his hands. When he let go off Izaya, he fell on the ground with big bruise on his hand. Izaya's face twist in pain. Next that man whacks the back of my neck off, with me still astounded by what happening, and next my vision went blur away...

When I woke up, I was inside a shop. It's a sushi shop, I could tell. But it seems like there's many things around, unpacked, so I guess it was a newly open shop. I also realise that Izaya was at my side, grunting in pain. When I tried to strike at him again,

"It's not good to fight you know guys?"

"You! What the hell are you trying to do, getting in the way huh!"

"Because you're hungry, that's why you're violent huh?"

When I tried to protest to that unknown foreigner, my stomach grumbling again. Izaya only chuckling at my reaction. Shit, he does have it right there, yea I'm hungry damnit! Because of the freak beside me. But then, he presents us with his sushi. Now that surprises me. I look at him.

"Here, take this and eat. If you guys swear not to fight again, I'll give this tuna sushi for free, ok?"

Free? I can't resist his offer, since I know full well how hungry I am. I nod, of course only for now, and took it from his hand.

"Thanks anyway."

Izaya, upon hearing it, shows me an interesting reaction.

"Ootoro?" and snatch it from him. He eats it without even showing concern that I'm next to him.

So, this flea likes to eat ootoro huh? Maybe I'll send ootoro with poison to him next time, but of course I won't do it coz' only coward and cunning person would do that way. We eat in silence and peace after that, but I know it wouldn't last long anyway. Still, I think it's quite amazing for me to eat besides him without further conflict. Me and Izaya eating next to each other? I find it rather unusual, but I think it was that man charms and skill to handle us. He's ...something. Now I wonder who he is. This weird, big and tall man that sit in front of us. And that man at last introduces himself to us, with a warm smile.

"My name is Simon Brezhnev. I work as a tout for this Russian sushi. Yoroshiku gozaimasu!"

4


	5. Chapter 3 Play

Chapter 3 – Play

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I've still got some time to spend around. Otherwise, it wouldn't be called a break if I didn't do so, right? So, I kept roaming around Ikebukuro in my casual clothes. This is good. There are no people staring at me in this. There's also no people that would talk behind me and kept themselves away from me, with me without the bartender outfit. Coz' I know for them, it was a trademark of violence that coming by.

I sat on the nearby bench, and let the sun shine on me.

Trademark of violence? I won't deny that, coz' even I know how much of an aggressive man I am. It's good for all the people to stay away from me, coz' I can't control myself when I've gone berserk. It's not that I don't want to control it, I just fail to do so. I don't know why. It started since when from I'm still in 3rd grader. I have a very strong emotion of anger. When it came rush into my head, I can't oppress it anymore. All that remain then was the remnant of my damage. After that, it was too late for me to realize, I've done something irrevocable, and gains people's fear towards me. They're scared of me? No, I am the one that scared of myself.

Scared of breaking the one I love.

Scared of being alone.

Scared of being hated.

Scared of being used...

"It was unusual of you to wear something other than your so called bartender outfit."

A shadow befalls on me. I look above. There, I can see him, together with his other comrades. It's a face that I haven't seen for so long. He then offered me a tin of can juice.

"Here, have some Shizuo, I bet you'd be thirsty basking in the sun like this."

"Kadota... and others."

"Ah mou Shizuo san, you forgot our name? It's Karisawa and Yumacchi, remember that right!" said them in a weird manner and voice.

"That clothes, tried to be out of cliché hmm? Just like a hero of a manga would be, that's also moe."

" You forgot about me huh Karisawa? I'm not a side character you know..."

"Of course Togusacchi, you're the driver after all, haha!"

"So that's how you guys thought of me all this time..."

"You guys, stop it. So Shizuo, what are you doing around? Not to mention in a rather different appearances."

"I'm having a day off. Not every day I've got chances to go around like this you know."

"Yeah, good for you. But dude, hey long time no see. Are you well?"

He smiled as a greeting. Kadota. A friend of mine when I'm still in high school. This guy had a good personality. He never ever has made me angry, coz' he is a matured guy. Never once his judgement or action had bad aftertaste for me. That's how I could get along with him until now. He and his friend, even though I admit his friends are quite... unique. Those two. If I'm not mistaken, Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker. Their way of talking and behaving are weird for me, since I can't even comprehend and understand what they're talking about, I didn't lose my temper towards them. There's another one, but he didn't quite appeal so never mind.

I ended up walking together with them. Kadota insist to follow him since it's been a long time that we hang out together, and he's right about that. Just when I thought where we're going, those two suggest heading to the bookstore first. Books? Nah, not really my thing, only if it were...

When we reach there, I go to the magazine department and have a browse at the artist page. Yes, I see Kasuka in it. He looks as glamour as he is. Day by day he become more dazzling, I'm proud of him as a brother should be. Yet, when will be back?

"When will he be back?"

I startled at the question. Kadota already at my side, also have a peek at what inside.

"Emm, when he's finish shooting, I guess."

"Go support for him sometimes ok?"

"Yea. But I think he's busy so maybe..."

"You scared that you would make he loses his face if you were there right?"

No. Now I'm scared how accurate you could go through what I'm thinking.

"Heh, so you know."

"Of course. Just how long I know you huh?"

"Having a disgraceful brother like me won't help him in his profession."

"I think only you thought of yourself like that. Coz' I didn't."

This is what I like it about him. When he talks, it contains concern and clever words with them. If I would have an elder brother, I want someone like him to be them. Just when I think about what to answer him back, that girl, Erika, interrupt us.

"Ho? What did I see here? Are you guys being rabu rabu there? Hehe."

"Aww, shuddup Erika. You and your silly fantasy."

"Hey Kadota, I'm taking this magazine."

"Alright, we're also done here, let's go somewhere else then."

"What did you guys buy?"

"Togusacchi got himself a Hijiribe Ruuri magazine features."

Hijiribe Ruuri. Oh yeah, that new, rising female artist. How do I know her? Easy. Coz' there's many rumour of her and Kasuka that I heard of. About them going out and that they're lovey dovey couple. I read a lot of article about Kasuka so I knew. Yet, I don't like how media makes this news. It's good that there's no bad rumour about him yet, coz' if there's one I'd smash the face of the people that wrote it. Then, is it also because of her that Kasuka didn't come home nowadays?

"And we both got ourselves some of G Fantasy:) new releases! Guraito!"

"You mean 'great'."

"Do you guys have anywhere else to go?"

"Right. Any idea Yumacchi?"

"Hmmm. Let's go play then!"

• • •

"What is this place?"

It's huge, and had many weird machines around. And I can see a lot of kids playing with it. Pushing the button here and there. But it's a lil' noisy, so I don't quite like it. But those two kept playing with it makes me wonder what's so fun about it.

"This is arcade. Place where this kind of game being held. You have to exchange for tokens to play with them though."

Kadota explain, seeing me wondering all around. He then goes to the counter and exchange some coins for tokens. He put it in a hole specified for it and starts. I watch him from behind.

"I used to play this a lot when I'm younger. This is my favourite, a punching game. Here it goes!"

He punches on a spot with all his might, and then a light flashing his score. 200. I wonder how much it's ranked in the record.

"Heh. Still didn't change huh? Bet I've getting older, hehe. Hey, do you still remember Shizuo? We used to go all out like this when we're still hot blooded young'un."

"The fact that you're reminiscing about old days proves that you're an old man now."

"Maybe, I miss a bit of that time. When we've getting older we forgot all kind of fun stuff that we did before. Or maybe I'm complaining now becoz' the older we've become, the more hardship we endure, dun' you think so?"

"...Maybe, you're right. Yea, I do remember how you make those guys teeth shattering."

"You're talking about me? You are much better, make a human chain by hanging them on the building, that's a sight you know."

"You're making me remembering a shameful thing."

"Oh yeah? I still think it's a good lesson for them after all."

I smile at his words. It was at the time, the other guy spoke.

"The highest is 300 right? Hey Kadota, let me try next."

"Go for it Togusa."

Right, Togusa. I forgot his name again. Oh well. He put the gloves on and does his punches. Seems like he didn't want to lose to Kadota. But then, he only scored 150 there.

"Damn it."

"Go practice your body a lil' bit Togusa."

"Heh, I'll outnumber you one day."

"Hey, me next!"

"What? You've done with your game there Yumasaki?"

"Karisawa beats me again, I dun' feels quite good. Now I'm gonna take it on this. Oryaa!"

Yumasaki use his body as a momentum and attack by using his elbow. Woh. So you can also play it like that huh? He scored a perfect 205.

"Oi, that's cheating!"

"Bwahaha! Now I'm refreshed!"

I sigh at those three. Then I saw Karisawa, she just stood there watching. She looks like she wants to join, but can't. Well, I know why though. So I go towards her and ask.

"Want me to play it in your stead?"

She looks at me. Seems like she's delighted, and nodded at my idea.

"Ok, here, takes my token Shizuo! Go for it!"

Those three guys are busy arguing about their score, so I take my chances to have a go at it. Just when I'm about to swing my punches for it, a character that I suppose to hit appears. That character, he looks just like Izaya...

Izaya...

.

..

...

"Ganbatte Shizuo!"

Karisawa cheered for me. It was then that Kadota realizes what happen.

"Eh? Ganbatte Shizuo? ... Hey, don't tell me that..."

It's too late. I took my rage on it. And of course, I shattered the machine to pieces. It makes a loud noise and people around wondering what's happening. No score, no rank showed, of course, since it's only a piece of scrap metal now. They remain silent looking at the junk.

"Uh, oh, this is bad..."

"Guys, let's scram now."

While I'm making, "Eh, why?" face, Kadota grabs my arm and scram from there.

• • •

We're now inside Togusa's van, you could say that Togusa are taking us for a tour around the town, before dropping me by my house. It's already 7.00 pm, and the city is totally a sight at night, so I think that's a good idea. But I'm quite sure it was to question me what happens there. I sit at the back with Karisawa and Yumasaki next to me.

"Ne, did you see that Yumacchi? I score even higher than you even in the punching games, no, I'm strong enough that the machine goes down right? I win again, haha!"

"Nuooo! I lost to Karisawa againnn!"

"Er, I dun' think that was the case you guys..."

"So, pray tell Shizuo, what makes you do the punching even though you know what you'd do to it?"

"Sorry, I lost my sane there... It just, looks so much fun that I have the urge to join in too..."

That was a lie.

I lose my temper coz', Izaya suddenly popped up in my mind, and that really gets on my fucking nerves. Why? I thought that it's good enough that he's not here, and I do a lot of things like today just to forget about it...

Wait, did I just say I have fun today just to forget about him?

... That's crazy, and I dun wanna think about it anymore, so I change the topic before I get more screw up. What should I say... Yea, that's right...

"Yes, you guys have been around here for quite a while right? Do you know of anything new?"

"Hmm, there is, and a heated one right now."

"Everyone has been talking about it on the forum."

"That the underground have been busy with something lately."

"Ikebukuro is such a city of rumour ne? Even something like this spread fast."

"I know that. Do you know anything more about it?"

"Wait. How did you get this on your ears Shizuo? I thought this kind of stuff won't interest you."

No choice. I tell them what's happening, all of it. About what happen with the one at the building, and what those kids tell me before earlier.

"That's weird."

"Yea, why would the yakuzas want to borrow money? They're yakuzas after all, so money is not a problem right?"

"What's disturbing is, there's people died becoz' of this matter. Trying to cover their secret?"

"Then it's not a situation for us to take lightly anymore. We should do something about it."

"Like how?"

"I know! How about if we discuss about what we should do with this incident with the leader?"

"Hey, that's a nice idea! Maybe we can find out about other thing of it as well!"

"Shizuo, you've been silence for quite a while now... You're also a Dollars member too, right?"

I can feel those four staring at me, through the front mirror. They have the serious looks on them.

"Yea, I am, but I'm not an active member so I..."

"Come and join the forum sometimes, we can talk about many things there."

"I'm not into online chatting."

"But you want to know about it too right? You've been involves with it too much to ignore it right now you know."

"We'll be there tonight, so come. I have something to tell you too Shizuo, privately."

"Iyahnn, Kadota tried to confess to Shizuo through online, so romantic!"

"It's not!"

Maybe it's like what they said, it's time for me to join the forum, the legendary Dollars, of course.

"I understand."

As soon after that, Togusa drop me by my house. I bow to them, and say thanks for today. It's actually such a fun to hang out with them, interesting bunch.

"Me too Shizuo kun, arigatou gozaimasu for earlier! Let's play again sometimes ne!" said her.

"Until later then!"

6


End file.
